Hay una bomba en el colegio
by lola1024
Summary: Un día poco común en el Colegio San Pablo...  Un mini song fic HOT


_ Este mini fic esta basado en la canción "Hay una bomba en el colegio" de Attaque 77_

* * *

><p><strong>Hay una bomba en el colegio<strong>

Era un día como cualquier otro en el colegio San Pablo, los alumnos del último año de preparatoria estaban sentados en sus pupitres, mientras el profesor de literatura impartía su clase, naturalmente, nadie le prestaba atención. Faltaba solo una semana para que comenzaran las vacaciones de verano y los estudiantes ya estaban planeando lo que harían.

Terry giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, a dos pupitres de distancia se encontraba su novia, Candy, la hermosa rubia de ojos verdes que había amado desde pequeño. Había pasado un año desde que ella aceptara salir con él, y ese había sido el momento más feliz de su vida. Se veía preciosa con su uniforme de falda escocesa y camisa blanca. Sintiendo la mirada de él, Candy se giró y sus ojos se encontraron. Se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad, entonces Terry tomo su teléfono celular y envió un mensaje de texto a su amigo Stear: _"Hazlo ya"_. Unos minutos después, se escucharon los gritos de los alumnos por los pasillos. El profesor interrumpió su clase y condujo a los alumnos hacia afuera.

_"Hay una bomba en el colegio_

_pronto, todos a correr"_

El plan había funcionado, en el colegio reinaba el caos. El profesor había salido del salón sin verificar antes si sus alumnos también lo habían hecho. Terry tomó a Candy de la mano y la arrastró hacia el fondo.

- No podía esperar hasta que las clases terminaran – Le dijo tomándole el rostro con las manos, besándola apasionadamente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – Ella comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, arrancando algunos botones en el intento.

- Unos treinta minutos, antes de que llegue la patrulla anti bombas – Terry hizo lo mismo con la camisa de ella, liberó sus senos del sostén blanco de encaje que ella llevaba puesto y comenzó a masajearlos con sus manos, acariciando sus pezones con suavidad, primero con sus dedos, y luego con su boca. Candy gesticulaba gemidos de placer, le encantaba que Terry hiciera aquello, y la excitaba en sobremanera la situación en la que se encontraban, era como una fantasía hecha realidad.

Terry deslizó su mano por debajo de la falda de ella y comenzó a acariciarla por encima de las bragas. Candy se retorcía bajo su mano, y él le susurraba palabras de amor en su oído. Ágilmente le desabrochó la falda y la arrojó lejos, dejando a la rubia solo con sus bragas de encaje puestas.

Candy, por su parte, termino de despojarlo de su camisa y llevo su mano a la evidente erección de su novio. Lo acarició suavemente.

_"Pronto aprovechemos la confusión_

_y hagamos el amor_

_No, no insistas con el baño_

_debajo del pupitre es mucho mejor"_

Terry alzó a Candy en brazos y la sentó sobre su escritorio, tirando sus libros al piso. Él seguía besándola y acariciándola por todo su cuerpo. Deslizó sus manos hacia abajo y lentamente le retiró las bragas.

Volvió a bajarla y ambos se arrodillaron debajo del pupitre, en medio de besos y caricias atrevidas.

Terry se puso de cuclillas y se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones. Candy le acariciaba el musculoso pecho, y una mano de ella fue bajando por la línea de su vientre, para perderse luego por debajo de los calzoncillos de su novio. Terry gimió cuando ella le agarró el miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente de arriba abajo.

_"Botas Kickers pateándome los huevos_

_y tus libros tirados en el suelo_

_En el patio la maestra grita_

_y nosotros dos cogemos_

_Nunca imaginaste estar así_

_todos afuera y nosotros aquí_

_El colegio va a explotar_

_y nosotros vamos a acabar"_

Terry se bajó el pantalón junto con los calzoncillos a la altura de las rodillas y se puso de cuclillas. Tomó las piernas de Candy, y rodeó con ellas su cintura. Le besó los pechos con desesperación, deseando locamente hundirse en ella.

- Terry – Decía Candy entre gemidos. A él le encantaba escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de la mujer que amaba.

- Necesito tenerte ahora

- Y yo muero de ganas por sentirte dentro de mí

Terry tomó su miembro erecto con las manos y lo dirigió hacia la entrepierna de su novia. Candy gimió al sentirlo dentro y comenzó a moverse sensualmente encima de él. Terry la besaba desesperadamente en los labios mientras le acariciaba un seno con una mano, y con la otra, su trasero. Ella comenzó a intensificar sus movimientos, hasta llegar a un punto en que ninguno de los dos pudo soportarlo más y estallaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Aún sintiéndolo dentro de ella, Candy enterró su rostro en el cuello de Terry, no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de suceder. Había sido una locura, pero no se arrepentían de ello.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, ya no se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de los alumnos y maestros, corriendo de un lado a otro para intentar escapar del colegio.

_"Falsa alarma en el colegio_

_pronto, todos a su lugar_

_la bomba era un invento,_

_pero nosotros explotamos igual"_

La puerta del salón se abrió de par en par y la directora del colegio apareció tras ella, provocando una mezcla de temor y vergüenza en los ojos de Terry y Candy.

- ¡Santo Dios! – Exclamó completamente escandalizada.

Candy salió de encima de su novio y corrió a buscar su ropa, esparcida por todo el salón. Terry se subió los pantalones y se puso su camisa, deseando que la directora dejara de mirarlo fijamente.

_"¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué ejemplo!_

_Nos atraparon en ese momento"_

Unos minutos después, Candy y Terry se encontraban sentados en la oficina de la directora, esperando que llegaran sus padres.

- No puedo creerlo – Decía Candy, aún con el rostro sonrojado.

- Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes

- Seguro mis padres me encerrarán en un colegio pupila en lo me que queda para terminar la escuela

Terry se horrorizó frente a esa perspectiva, si eso llegaba a suceder, no la vería dentro de seis meses, y él no podía permitir que algo así sucediera, simplemente no podía.

- Escapémonos – Le propuso sin dudarlo. Candy lo miró sorprendida.

- Pero, Terry... no podemos hacerlo, ¿Qué pasaría con la escuela?

- Ya podríamos terminarla en otro momento – Le explicó tomándola de la mano – Piénsalo bien... dentro de poco seremos mayores de edad y podremos casarnos, y después nadie podrá decirnos nada

Candy lo miró a los ojos, él estaba hablando en serio, quería casarse con ella, y ella no podía negar que también lo deseaba.

- De acuerdo – Le dijo sonriendo – Nos escaparemos

Se pusieron de pie se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Terry se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie afuera para poder salir sin levantar sospechas.

Una vez fuera del colegio se dirigieron a sus casas para buscar algo de ropa, por fortuna sus familias no estaban.

_"qué dirán mamá y papá_

_mejor nos vamos de la ciudad_

_Días de escuela_

_Días de escuela,_

_no, no, no, no"_

Estaban en la estación de trenes esperando para partir a su próximo destino, donde podrían comenzar una nueva vida.

- Te amo, Terry

- Te amo, Candy

Sellaron su amor con un tierno beso. A partir de ese momento, nada ni nadie podría separarlos nunca.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este mini fic =)<strong>

**Besosss  
><strong>


End file.
